1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cooking utensil, and more particularly, to a large grilling fork that allows sizable food items commonly prepared on grills and barbecues, such as steaks and other large portioned items, to be grasped and controlled by with a single hand.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional barbecue cooking utensils can be difficult to use, especially for large cuts of meat or when cooking with one hand. In addition, meat can easily fall off conventional forks. If a barbecue-cooking utensil existed that made it easier to retrieve and maneuver food items on a grill, it would be well received. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a large grilling fork that allows for sizable food items commonly prepared on grills and barbecues to be conveniently grasped and controlled with one-hand.